The Wall is a Nice Place
by jayminde
Summary: Temari and Shikamaru enjoy married life by bangin' one out against a wall in their home.


Temari's head slams against the wall with a thud.

It doesn't hurt, at least not in the moment. Any ability to process nerves is completely focused on the mouth on her neck, the warm body pressed against hers, and the large hands pinning her own to the wall.

She sighs his name, _Shikamaru_, and that seems to flip some sort of switch on him because he bites down right on the spot he knows is most tender.

She opens her mouth and doesn't know if to laugh or moan. The sound that escapes her is a mixture of both. She feels a rumble in his chest and a smile against her skin. He begins to trail kisses and licks and soft bites up her neck, to her jawline, until reaching her mouth.

She jerks towards his lips right as she thinks he's about to kiss her, but he pulls back ever so slightly, grinning. He gives a short 'tsk', letting her know how impatient she's being.

He was teasing her, and she didn't know if she hated it or loved it.

She did kind of ask for it, taunting him, teasing him with provocative stares and lingering touches, but always moving out of reach when he would try for more.

The last straw had been when she bent over right in front of him, making sure her ass rubbed right against his crotch. After that, everything happened so fast until she wound up with her back against the wall.

He could really move rather swiftly when he wanted to.

He was now simply returning the favor, but she wouldn't let him win this game.

She looked at him through her eyelashes, smirking slyly, bending her leg up around his waist, and moving her hips into his. When she feels the hardness that's already formed in his pants, she hums in satisfaction.

"You're already hard." she mewls.

"Well who do you think is responsible for that?" His voice is low, reverberating through her bones and making her want to rip his clothes of.

Still smirking, she glances down at his lips, and then stares right back into his eyes. Inviting him, or challenging him, to kiss her again. He takes her up on her offer and mashes his lips with hers. She pulls his body tighter to hers with her leg and he responds by releasing her hands and grabbing her thighs, lifting her up and pressing her harder into the wall. She quickly pulls out each of her four hair ties, releasing the pony tails that had been digging into her scalp, then draping her arms around his neck.

When she feels his erection press against her clit through the rough fabric of his pants, she moans into his mouth and fists at his shirt. She decides his shirt must go and starts to pull at it, he must agree because he releases her thighs, pressing his hips even harder into her so as to keep her up, and pulls his shirt completely off, dropping it carelessly on the floor. He then proceeds to loosen the tie of her yukata and discards it in some general direction, she doesn't care to see where. Her yukata falls open and Shikamaru is pleased to find that there are no more fabric barriers between him and her naked bodice, because honestly he would have just torn them right off of her.

She grinds impatiently against him and he lifts her up a little higher to suck on an exposed nipple. She moans as his tongue flicks and swirls. With one hand securely on her bottom, he reaches between them with the other and begins to massage her. She involuntarily jerks into his hand at the motion.

"You're really wet." He cooes, looking up at her face. The tip of his goatee brushes against her skin and it tickles a little bit.

"Well who do you think is responsible for that?" She mocks.

He grins and slides a finger inside her, watching her face as her lidded eyes close and her mouth pops open, her sound of pleasure filling his ears and making his already hard cock throb. He almost felt like he could come just watching her right here and now with his finger pumping into her, thanks to how much she's built him up.

_It's her turn_, he thinks as he enters another finger.

He begins to nibble and lick at her neck again, feeling the vibrations of her voice with his lips at her throat.

"What are you trying to do, Nara?" She breathes out lustily between moans.

"Don't you wanna fuck me _before_ I come?"

"Is that what you want, _Nara_?" He scrapes his fingers inside her, taking pleasure in the way she bucks into his palm.

Temari's brows furrow and she frowns as she tries to grit out her next words.

"If you're trying to get me to beg-" she moans, nails digging into his shoulders, "-it's not going to work."

"Alright, alright" he chuckles. He gives one more hearty pump with his fingers, before pulling his hand out and quickly wiping it on his pants. He then deftly unbuttons and unzips them, simultaneously pulling them down with his boxers just enough to free his erection. He places his tip at her entrance thinking about how easily he could end both of their agony right there, or he could slide his shaft along her folds instead, which is what he does.

Her face changes from pleased anticipation to heated frustration so quickly that he can't stop the laughter that bubbles up in his throat.

"You asshole." She hisses, reaching down and roughly grabbing his dick with her hand, effectively shutting him up. She would get him for that later, but for now she simply placed him right back at her entrance and forces her hips downwards. They both let out a moan, finally getting the release they wanted.

Gravity did most of the work as he began to thrust up into her, their bodies clumsily sliding together with every movement. Her hands find their way to his hair, pulling it out of it's ponytail as it was in the way. She grabs fistfuls of his hair, moaning for him to go faster. He obliges, using his hands to pull her down into each pump of his hips.

"_Yeah just like that" _she whispers to him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his hair.

He nuzzles into her neck, licking the skin there before biting down and sucking on it. His name leaves her lips as he does this, and he throbs inside of her. He wants to hear her say it again and again, so he uses one of his arms to stretch up one of her legs and changes his angle, trying to hit that spot he knows will bring out her voice.

He's successful, because she gasps and claws at his shoulders, crying out with each thrust. Her moans become more erratic, loud, the syllables of his name strangled out between breaths over and over. He clenches his jaw and gnashes his teeth together. He probably wasn't going to last much longer, so in a snap decision, he pulls out, much to Temari's surprise and absolute disdain. He sets her down and turns her around, pushing his hand against her back for her to bend over. She gets the hint and accommodates him, pressing her hands and face against the wall and shoving her ass towards him. She gives a soft giggle, knowing he changes positions like that when he's getting too close too fast.

He pushes up her yukata, grabs her hips, and plunges into her once more, groaning as he does. As soon as he begins to ram into her again, she knows she probably wont last much longer in this position either. He can move much faster this way. She can feel his pants rubbing against the back of her thighs and the wall is cool on her heated face.

"Ah, Shikamaru..." She pants.

He grunts in reply, reaching one hand down to massage her clit and the other to her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers. She moans and stretches her arms out and bows her head, pushing herself into his hips. The hand on her breast returns to grabbing her hip rather tightly, but as the other rubs furiously at her clit, she squeezes her eyes shut and cries out.

"_Keep going_" she breathes, as if he would stop. She can no longer control the sounds she's making as she reaches her end. He leans forward and places his hand on the wall above her, continuing to forcefully pound into her. He lets out a short groan.

"Temari, I'm... gonna..." He starts, unable to successfully find all the words to complete a sentence.

Temari just continues to moan his name, knowing it only urges him on. Faster and harder he goes until finally she shakes with her orgasm with one last, lusty "Shikamaru!" and he's pushed over the edge, coming right after her. He unloads himself in her, groaning "Temari..." under his breath in response.

Shikamaru pulls out and they both slump to the floor, a hot, panting mess.

Temari turns over, leaning her back against the wall, and draping her legs over his thighs as he stuffs himself back into his boxers. He looks up and she watches his eyes gaze over her naked torso before resting on her pleased face. He smirks and leans over to kiss her forehead, but she reaches up at the last second and pulls him down to kiss her lips instead. He chuckles against her eager mouth.

"You hungry?" He asks once they part.

"Yeah." Temari replies, still smiling.

He says 'Alright' as he reaches for his shirt, but she places the heel of her foot down on the article of clothing, pinning it to the floor.

"But you have to cook for me as is." she says, glancing at his bare arms, chest, and abdomen.

"Okay," he agrees, "then you have to sit at the table like this" motioning to her open yukata.

Temari's lips pull up into that sultry smile Shikamaru loves so much.

"Deal" she says.


End file.
